clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Penguin Party 3
Penguin Party 3 is the 4th in the series and comes with the penguinU delxue pack. Plot The evil Bonzack is trying to ruin fun so the people from Penguin Party DS And others (a total of 20) come to save the world and fun!This game can use Penguin Wifi so up to 8 people can Play at a time! Playable ones *Explorer 767 Category: Penguins *Mcdonalds394 Category: Flamboir Studio actors *Lily8763 Category: Penguins *Thinknoodles Category: Famous People *Mayor McFlapp Category: Famous People *Rookie (Unlockable) Category: EPF *Happyface141 (Unlockable) Category: Famous People *T the gadget gal (Unlockable) Category: EPF *Devin203040506070puffle00XD Category: Flamboir Studio actors *Emmity (penguin) Category: Flamboir Studio actors *Mart456t Category: Famous People *Mart X Category: Flamboir Studio actors *Mr Cow2 Categories: Famous People, Flamboir Studio actors, Penguins *Cadence Category: Famous People *Greeny89865 Category: Penguins *Peng Andrew(Unlockable) Category: Penguins *Director Blenny Category: Directors *Director Penny Category: Directors *Director Jenny Category: Directors *Director Lenny Category: Directors *Maddieworld (unlockable) Category: Famous People *Gary the Gadget Guy (Unlockable) Category: EPF *Dot (Unlockable) Category: EPF *Jet Pack Guy (Unlockable) Category: EPF *Guy Addams (Unlockable) Category: EPF *Ice20039 (Unlockable) Category: Famous People *Sunglasses Penguin (Unlockable) Category:EPF Mid Bosses theres 6 stages and 6 mid boss like there are 6 bosses *Xorai *Test Bots *Shadow Penguins *Robot Rockhopper *Evil Graser10 *Noodle Monster *A special challenge **Director Blenny's Blast of Bonus **Puffl3's Beats and Cuts **Swiss Ninja's Tough Hard Battle **Penguin Micro's Puffle Walk Challenge Bosses *Ice Monster *Bowser Jr *Herbert P Bear *Evil Billybob *Flash,Director Kenny and Director Benny *Mabel *Mutant Puffle *A Challenge **Mr Cow2's Explosion-a-thon. **Cadence DJ mixups **Sensei's Ninja Matchup Challenge **Penguin Micro's Catcher Puffles Stages *The Icey cave Leader:Gary *Bj's Robot lair Leader:Jet Pack Guy *Herbert's Hot Hideout Leader:klutzy *Mind control laser 500 Leader: Happy77 *Mabel's Lab of Horror and annoyingness Leader: Brain washed Lilx8769 *Bonzack's super house of DOOM Leader: The Director *(secret stage) The Fun Festivble Leader: Mutant Puffle Minigames Right below is all the minigames in Penguin Party 3 How a minigame goes: You can win a game by doing something first or get the highest/lowest result. The person to win a minigame is 1st. Then 2nd. Then 3rd. Then Last (4th). 4-player Minigames (Anyone can add) *'Vote or Veto'?- This is a test to see who gets the least vetos and more votes. *'Fast food frenzy'- People are working at McFlippers. Penguins worth 1 point while celebrities worth 5 points. The penguins with the most points win! *'Cannonball'- People has to shoot beach balls with cannonballs. If the first three people shoot the beach balls, the game is over. The first one to blast the cannonballs first wins! *'Battlefield'- People are on 4 teams separately. Blue, Red, Green and Yellow. The first person's team that knocks out the other three teams win! *'Cosmic capers'- The people are in space to collect stars. Whoever get more stars + more distance win! *'Icy Zamboni'- People are driving Zambonis to clean out the ice rink. Whoever's zamboni cleans the ice rink first wins. Note: The rink is a random MHL team for each player. *'Go Karts-BOOM!'-The object is to be the last player remaining by not getting the back of the vehicle shot. Players can only move along the track and can only turn at intersections. Players can not do 180 degree turns. Occasionally, a speed powerup will appear, which causes the vehicle to flash and lets the user move more quickly temporarily. Getting hit anywhere other then the back has no effect, though getting hit in the back causes the vehicle to fly up and out of the game. The winner is the last player remaining, or any players remaining after 60 seconds. *'Sewer Race-'''The players have to choose a pipe. The penguin that grabbed the most coins from their pipe wins. *'Race to the Subway'''- The players have to run down crazy staircases to the subway at a random Antarctic Express train station. First one to touch the platform wins! *'Pie Day'-Players are given ingrediants and instructions to make a pie. First one with a valid pie wins! (Example: French Silk Cherry Pie: French Silk, Chocalate and Cherries. Bake at 360 degrees and bake for 12 minutes) *'Battle!'-Players battle with other players by calling other people (For Example: You call 3 people). The first one to be the last man standing wins! *'RUN!!!!!!!!!! (Or as by the title on the game Run!!!!!!!!!!!)'-Players must run and battle at the same time while being chased by a dragon. The first one to beat the dragon or pass the finish line first or become the last person chased wins! *'Color Code Cube'- Players have to jump on a color on a cube the exact pattern it is! First person to get them all 6 squares correct wins! *'Gridiron Goal!'- Players have to kick footballs to touchdowns or kick it for field goals. The first person that gets the most points (Field Goal: 3 points, Touchdown: 7 points) wins! (Note: this is also playable in 2x2 mode too, but it is called Gridiron Showdown) *'Guess it-'''An act of badness is shown and players have to chose which is the one(First 4 rounds points are decided of when the baddy is shown and in the last round everyone who gets it right gets 5 points,everyone is given a minute to guess) whoever gets the most points win! If there's a tie,a tiebreaker "mini-minigame" is played.(There's a verision in 1vs1 minutes that works the same way but theirs 3 rounds instead) *'Thinking Pop'''-Players try to make it so a balloon blows up but theres a catch,players take turns blowing the balloon and can chose to give it little air,alot of air or not air,once the balloon pops that player is the winner!. *'X-treme soda'-Players try to put the most soda in a bottle from 1 to 30 secounds then shake it for 10 secounds,the bigger soda Xplosion wins! *'Card Jistu Battle Royale'-Players have to chose a card with two spinners. One has the elements (Fire,Water,Snow) and Numbers (1-10) First one to win 3 matches is the winner! *'BRAAAAINS!!!'-Players have to race through a graveyard holding a box, each containing a puffle of their color. They must jump to avoid tombstones. Occasionally, a Zombie Puffle will arise from a tombstone. You must jump over it or cure it with one of your three potions. If you trip on a tombstone or a zombie puffle, the puffle you are carrying falls out of the box and is carried away by zombie puffles. The penguin(s) that reach the finish line with their puffle safe, win! If there is only one penguin left with a puffle, he must carry it to the finish line. If he trips and drops it, nobody wins. Players are placed in order they dropped their puffles if nobody wins. *'Obsticle Slasher'- Players have to run away from Darktan's Guards, but obsticles might be im your way. Players must slash object blocking thier path like cobwebs, wooden logs and metal trash. First one to reach the door wins! *'Hotel Penguin'- The players are dressed up in hotel uniforms. They must close all the doors in the hotel they are in, however, all players are working in the same hotel. When they close a door, the door color changes to their color. Occasionally, the customer in a room opens the door and asks for rooms service. Another player can steal the points for the door by giving the customer one of the three dishes they have. These doors deduct one point from the player who originally closed it if a player takes the chance to steal the door. If the player who closed the door originally closes the door with room service, it counts as two doors. The player who closed the most doors wins. If there is a tie, a tiebreaker "mini-minigame" will be played. 1 vs 3 Minigames (Anyone can add) *'Hazard Hack-' Solo objective- Controll the hazard zone. There are 3 buttons, Electric, Wind and Fire. If you knock all three people on the team, you win! '' ''Team objective- Avoid the hazards. If you survive within one minute, you win! 1vs1 Minigames(Anyone can add) *'Tree haters'-Each player has an axe,whoever chops down the most trees in 2 minutes win! (Each main area has 12 trees,if all trees are chopped,a new area is made with 2 more trees than the one before it) *'Sheep Hotels'-Players have to lead sheep using a bell to their hotel,bell runs by 4x2 squares and players can take other's sheep if they aren't in the hotel! Winner is the one with the most sheep in a minute *'Card Jistu Gone Nuts'-Players play card jistu but with a twist,there's 2 new cards,wild cards and deletion cards,wild cards can turn the card into any card the foe or you've played and deletion cards can get rid of a card(in their DECK not their winning slots) winner wins the same way card-jistu is normally won,is played by passing the gamepad. *'Guess it-'''Works the same way Guess it in 4-Player works,but with 3 rounds instead of 5 *'B.O.M.B-'Players have to blow a bomb behind the opponent by finding the right fuse. The one that find it wins! *'Temple Tournament-''' Players have to run to a sacred gem in a temple. First one there wins! Pair Minigames (Anyone can add) *'Basketball Buddies'- Two people are in a basketball court. The object of the game is to reach the goal for the most shots. If the people win, the crowd cheers, putting their hand up or clapping while jumping at the same time. If the people lose, the crowd will put down their shoulders in disgrace and some will even leave. *'Lateral Colabbratal'- The Pair has to toss a football back and forth to the end zone. It gets harder every time. (Ex: defense, weight lifts and carts of sports drinks. You only get one chance. If you lose your football, the game is over! Mini-Minigames/Tie Breaker Minigames(Anyone can add, total of 5) *'Seed shuffle'-2 seeds are placed under cups,one gold,one without anything and one brown,the cups are shuffled and whoever gets the golden seed wins the tiebreaker and wins the minigame that was before it. Boss Minigames *'Ice Monster Mash!'-Battle against the ice monster! It stomps on the ground, trying to make you invulnerable. It then makes icicles falls from the ceiling. To damage him, you need to catch one of teh falling icicles and throw it back at him. When he is at critical health, he makes the icicles smaller, dealing less damage to you AND him. The smaller ones are harder to catch too. *'Bowser Jr's Blackout!'-Battle against Bowser Jr! You have to fight him in a pitch black room, hence the name. There are light puffles scattered around the room so you can locate Bowser Jr. You damage him simply by jumping on his head. He attacks you by shooting arrows at you from his clown car. While the arrows are visible, he is not. When he is at critical health, his clown car shatters, and he starts charging at you. He glows the number of times he is going to charge (Ex:If he glows 3 times, he will charge at you 3 times). *'Herbert's Hullabaloo'-Battle against Herbert! This villain doesn't play by the rules, so watch your back! He can signal Crabs to cover you. When you shake them off, only the real Klutzy will be remaining. Kick him at Herbert to cause damage. He will also use a weapon of his own and will try to blast you using a laser gun. At critical health, he really turns up the heat! The rising temperature can cause the ground to flame up in certain locations, and causes you to lose health slowly. You have to take him out quickly. *'Evil Billybob's Blowout'-Battle against Evil Billybob! Unlike the other bosses, he uses a potion to gain the power to control wind by breathing. On Billybob's end of the platform, nothing but water. On your end, a penguin-eating plant! Billybob attacks by attempting to blow you into the plant and by inhaling you towards a giant cactus. He also spits out enemies which can be used against him. Wait until the cactus is gone, and he's inhaling in. That's when you throw the enemy. While he's choking, body slam him closer to the water. Keep doing this until he falls in. *'Triple Trouble'-Battle against Flash, Benny, and Kenny! These crafty puffles have rigged the harzard zone so that they can set off traps wherever they want, whenever they want! They have no particular pattern, but you can see which one is going to be set off, depending on the puffle. Benny has the lava leak, Flash has the shock treatment, and Kenny has the giant fan. If you keep avoiding the attacks, the machine runs out of energy, so the puffles decide to attack you on their own. When unarmed, like Mayor Mirmooh, they have 1 HP, 1 POW, and 1 SPEED. Music The videos shown are the music * The mario party 9 video shown is for Bj's Robot lair *the wii party video is the main theme and the Battle Blocks theme *The wii party Minigames video is the Minigames rules *The kirby return to dreamland video is for The Icey cave *The Club penguin epf herbert's revenge video is the music for Mind control laser 500 and the 4-player minigame Cosmic Capers. *The super mario galaxy video shown is the music for Herbert's Hot hideout *The New super mario bros wii video shown is the music for Mabel's Lab of Horror and annoyingness *The Mario kart wii video shown is the music for Bonzack's super house of DOOM * The Pokemon black and white video shown is the music for the credits *The remix video shown is the music for The fun festivble! *Go here for the Mutant Puffle battle music. Go to these pages to see more! *Penguin Party 3/Minigames Music *Penguin Party 3/Minigame Games Music Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:Penguin Party Series Category:PenguinU games